obscure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny Matthews
Kenny Matthews is the captain of the basketball team of Leafmore called Sharks. He is a survivor of ObsCure and a playable character in ObsCure 2 for a small period, before becoming a monster. He is playable from the beginning in''ObsCure''. He can run faster than others, and in ObsCure 2, he can move heavy things. Unlike Shannon, Kenny has to take pills to keep the spores at bay. He is the varsity athlete, and Shannon's older brother, who is blessed with quick speed and a powerful punch. First received at the beginning. He survives the events of Obscure. In the second game, he is a playable character for a short time, until he turns into a powerful mutated monster with huge arms. He gets killed by Shannon and Stan at the end. It is required he survives the events of Obscure 1 to be canon with obscure 2. Events of Obscure At the beginning of the game, Kenny is playing basketball with a few friends (including Stan) while Shannon and Josh watch. When everyone leaves, he is led to a locker room to check his ringing phone. It was a call from his girlfriend Ashley, telling him not to be late for their date. While Kenny's back was turned, someone takes his backpack. He chases after the figure, going through the school's previously unknown garden and into a kind of shed. The sounds of monsters coming from a nearby shaft makes him nervous and he grabs a nearby gun and tapes a flashlight to it. He then climbs down the shaft via ladder. He goes down a dark hallway with pipes and large bleeding blood roots coming from the walls. At the end of the hallway, he encounters a door blocked by a large cloud of Black Spores. Using the light on the gun, he eliminates the Spores and enters the door. The room he enters in had many cages, boxes, and medical supplies. At the far end of the room, he finds a light and enters a door to its source. He enters the unlocked door of this new room, and finds a sickly young man named Dan. The two venture back the way Kenny had entered. As the get halfway into the room full of cages and boxes, a nearby supposedly locked door bursts open and a large monster with meaty arms and sharp claws, along with some strange smaller creatures appear. Both Kenny and Dan make their way to the other side of the room, and Kenny moves a cage from in front of the door. In their running, Dan is cut down by the large monster leaving Kenny alone on his escape. When he finally makes down the hall to the ladder, the shaft hole is closed up, trapping Kenny. Events of Obscure II Kenny is a playable character in the first part of the game with his special skill is strength the same as Sven. However in the hospital, and due to the flowers weakening him and his lack of suppressing drugs and willpower, he succumbs to the infection and transforms into a monster, becoming one of the most major antagonists in the game. Kenny becomes the most frequently fought boss throughout the game. He seems to have keep most of his intelligence (which wasn't much to begin with), though he is rendered completely insane. He mutates after every fight and seems to be immune to sunlight, as the final battle with him is at dawn. After your first fight with the mutated Kenny, he kidnaps Amy at some point, rapes and impregnates her with his monstrous spawn, which is promptly born at the end of the game after you ultimately crush Kenny with a stadium light system.